


Saved

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), F/M, God of Mischief, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki smut, Love, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Prince Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Sex, Smut, Sweet Loki (Marvel), loki saves oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: About: Set on Asgard. Astra’s uncle sells her to traffickers so she escapes, only to crash into Loki in the woods. He protects her and takes her back to the palace where he hides her and keeps her safe. With his help, she learns to step into her power.AU version where Loki knows he’s a Frost Giant though allowed his family to help him instead.Protective, loving and angry Loki :)WARNING: she’s been raped, and is in the start (I skip the detail cos I can’t write that). If this triggers you, please don’t read xx
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't described the female character except for green eyes, but it's up to the reader how they choose to see her.

Astra tried to force her hands to stop trembling as she picked up the plate from the table in front of her uncle. If she was lucky, he’d let her eat what’s left of the meal she cooked.

“I got an offer I can’t refuse,” he stated, taking a swig of his drink.

She placed the dishes in the sink and began to wash them.

“You were spotted by someone in the Markets this morning, and they contacted me, asked some questions about you and liked what they heard. They’ll be here soon to pay me and take you with them.”

Her hands froze in the soapy water as dread knotted her stomach. She’d heard rumours of the traffickers getting closer to this area, but she thought that’s all they were. Apparently, they lived in a small town among the mountains. A group would come to the city, blend in and pick their targets – those with little to no family. She always wondered why no one was reported missing, but perhaps it was because they were paid not to.

“Come here.” Behind you, the chair scraped along the wooden floor as he stood, followed by the buckle of his belt.

“Please, I’m still-”

“I said come here!” he interrupted your whisper. “I want you one last time.”

Her hands trembled as they reached for the towel to dry them. Her legs were shaking, her bare feet stepping closer to him. He sighed irritably at her slow pace and reached over, grabbed her bicep and harshly spun her around. Bending her over the table, he flipped her black rag of a dress over her waist and shoved your legs apart. She squeezed her eyes shut and went into the world in her head where she went every time.

~~~~~

“Clean up and get into your best rags and wait,” he ordered, doing up his belt.

She heard the sound of his heavy footsteps walking down the hall, followed by the echo of his door closing.

She didn’t move for a minute as a silent sob escaped her mouth. She couldn’t stay there any longer. She’d planned an escape for a while, so it was time to put it into action.

Legs shaking, pain shooting through her with every step, she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. It hurt, but she’d done this so many times over the past six months that she was becoming numb to it. Once she righted herself, she went to the fridge then bought out the stakes she got from the Markets. Her uncle wanted them for his dinner tomorrow night, but they were feeding his precious pets instead.

Silently hurrying to her room and ignoring the sharp pain, she closed the door then opened her window. Straight away, the two large black and brown dogs come running, their grows cutting through the cool evening air, their teeth bared and hackles raised. She tossed a stake each at them and they sniffed the pieces of meat curiously. Please work, please work, please work, she chanted over and over, praying to the gods that it did because she had no idea what she’d do if it didn’t.

Thankfully, after an agonisingly long five seconds, they laid down and tore into the raw fatty meat. Sighing in relief, she proceeded to carefully climb out, her bare feet landing on the icy grass.

The dogs were too busy with their impromptu meal, so she rounded the house, only to pause at the sight of a group of a dozen people wearing black leather armour and swords holstered at their hips un-mounting from their horses. Their eyes landed on her, and her own widened in terror.

Without hesitation, she turned and made a mad dash for the surrounding woods. Twigs snapped beneath her calloused, dirty feet as stones threatened to break the skin. Her breathing came out sharp, heart pounding as though it would explode, her lungs burning with each ragged inhale.

She stumbled, her cold hands cutting against the bark on the trees as she tried to steady herself to keep pushing forward. Their shouts got closer and she knew they were gaining on her. But she couldn’t give up.

_“Never give up, my child. Remember what you have to live for, and fight for it.”_

Her mother’s final words echoed through her mind. Astra had to keep going, if not for herself, then for her. For the woman who took her in as her own and raised her to be strong and fearless. Even though she hadn’t felt like either of those things since her mother passed eight years ago when Astra was ten, leaving her in the “care” of her mother’s drunken older brother. By the time she turned eighteen, he’d had enough looking and decided to take what he liked.

Tears stung your eyes at the memory of her and how lost she’d felt since her mother left. How defeated. How weak she felt because she couldn’t fight back at the monster. So consumed with the memories and heartache, she didn’t notice the person standing by the lake until she crashed into him. His arms immediately encircled her as he took the brunt of the collision with the unforgiving ground.

“Are you ok?” he asked, groaning in pain.

She whimpered, her hands trembling as they landed on his soft green tunic shirt. Glancing up, her misty eyes meet his through a few strands of her loose, tangled hair. His expression switched to one of concern, and she found herself staring into the emerald depths that were holding hers with such gentle intensity she couldn’t look away. Before either of you could say anything further, the guards appeared.

“She is ours!” the leader demanded, drawing his sword. “Hand her over and you won’t get hurt.”

Loki frowned and carefully urged her off so he could stand. His eyes meet the leader’s and darkened, his voice a deadly calm. “Yours?” He glanced back at her as she awkwardly gained her feet, her entire body shaking with fear and pain. His expression held a silent anger as he returned his attention to the group of a dozen. “She is a person, not an object to be possessed.”

“We paid for her, so she belongs to us. Hand her over at once.”

“You are giving me orders? Do you have any idea who I am?”

“We don’t live in these parts, so no, we don’t. I won’t ask again. Hand her over.”

“Walk away with your lives in-tact, or die where you stand,” Loki warned, his voice a deadly calm.

“You can’t fight all of us,” the leader snickered, looking back at the dozen men then back at Loki. They all advanced, readying their swords.

Loki chuckled and spread his arms, his armour and cape appearing on him in a pale green light and daggers appearing in his hands. “Very well, then. I see you’ve chosen death.”

Metal clashed with metal. She watched in awe as he fought. He was impressive with those agile moves and the way he used his magic. The traffickers fell one after the other. So awe-struck by the him, she didn’t notice the man appear next to her and grab her bicep.

“Let go!” she screamed, struggling to free herself from his iron grip.

Without thought, she kicked his shin which did hardly anything, so she drove her knee into his groin. He groaned in pain and shock, and she used all the strength she had to punch him in the chin. His knees hit the ground, nursing the source of his agony and she stumbled back, holding her aching, possibly bruised and trembling hand. Her eyes widened in terror as he gained his feet, his expression murderous as he advanced. She tripped and fall with a yelp of pain and kept shuffling back until she hit up against a tree.

“You’ll pay for that,” he growled and reached out to her.

Then Loki was there, his dagger embedded in the trafficker’s heart before he collapsed to the ground, his empty eyes staring up at the sky.

Loki turned to her, his armour and daggers vanishing in a pale green light. “You’re ok now.” He slowly stepped towards her but she shied away in fear. “No one will harm you. I promise. May I look at your injuries?”

Her heart pounded painfully, her breath still sharp as she weakly looked up and met his gaze. He seemed so genuine, but then again, genuine people could hide a monster beneath. “Who…who are you?”

His eyebrows rose in shock then he smiled softly and crouches on the spot, keeping his voice and demeanour non-threatening. “I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. Might I know your name?”

Prince? Prince Loki just saved her from those traffickers? She knew of the royal family, sure, but she’d never seen them, only heard vague descriptions. Now one of the prince’s was crouching before her waiting patiently for her to reply to his question, and all she could sum up was stammered words.

“Um…Astra.”

“Astra…it’s a beautiful name. May I check your injuries?”

She held his gaze, seeing nothing but gentleness echo back. “O-ok.”

He slowly moved closer until he was at her side, his touch soft and careful as he took her sore hand and analysed it. The warmth of his skin enveloped hers, and she realised she was shivering. As she inhaled, she breathed in his subtle minty scent that mixed with the smells of the forest.

“I don’t think your wrist is too bad. It’s the injuries on your feet and possible infection that I’m more worried about. They need to be cleaned immediately. Will you allow me to take you back to the palace to tend to these wounds?”

She hesitated, though with one glance around at the scene of the dead traffickers, she relented. If he was genuine, she’d be ok. If not, well, she was too exhausted and in far too much pain to care what happend anyway. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but that wasn’t an option right now.

Instead, she nodded and he helped her stand. With one arm around her waist to keep her steady, he clicked his tongue. A beautiful grey and white horse trotted up and neighed his hello to Loki, who smiled and stroked its head.

“Are you ok around horses?”

She looked into the creature’s gentle large brown eyes. “I used to ride when I was a kid. It’s been eight years, though.”

“His name is Sleipnir.”

She tentatively reached up and stroked the horse’s nose, receiving a nod and soft neigh in response. Despite her current state, she couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful creature.

“Come on, let’s go before it gets dark. You’re freezing as it is.”

He mounted the horse then held out a hand, and she gingerly took it. He pulled her up behind him, clamming her teeth down hard on her bottom lip as the pain hits so she didn’t make a sound. She wrapped her arms around his waist, loosely at first though tightened her hold when Sleipnir began galloping. She pressed her face to his back and squeezed her eyes shut, the rapidly chilling wind howling through her ears and cutting her to the bone. The torn knee-length dress she was wearing was hardly any protection, the black material so thin it was almost transparent.

They stopped in the stables and Loki lithely slid off then turned and held his arms out. She placed her hands on his shoulders while his went to her waist and he helped her down. Pain shot through her icy, trembling feet and she stumbled with a whimper, instinctively gripping his shirt.

He held her close until she regained her balance. “I don’t like the idea of you walking with your feet in their condition. Do you give me permission to carry you?”

Normally she didn’t trust anyone to hold her, but seeing as she’d placed herself in his care so far, and the fact that walking caused unbearable pain, she nodded her agreement.

He carefully picked her up, his warmth enveloping her as she continued to shiver. “I’ll cast an invisibility shield around us. We don’t want anyone asking questions, at least not until you’re ready. Is that ok?”

“Y-yes,” she stuttered, curling into his chest.

He murmured a spell then hurried through the kingdom. They passed several guards who didn’t even bat an eye at either of them. What else could Loki do? He was strong and fast, did magic, could kill a dozen armed soldiers without gaining a single injury. Exactly, how powerful was he? And what were his expectations for helping her?


	2. 2

He paused outside a door, looked down both sides of the hall then hurried inside. She noticed straight away that his bed was against the back wall right ahead, but she didn’t get to see much else before he closed the door and took her into the massive en suite. It was so luxurious with both a spa-type bath and a shower that could easily fit three people comfortably.

The moment she saw her reflection in the mirror above the basin, she realised what a horror she looked like. She didn’t even recognise herself. There’s dirt smeared on her face with specks of blood from a scrape on her cheek, plus others along her arms, hands and legs. She probably smelled as well. At least her uncle let her wash herself every morning and night, but that was mainly for him so she’d be clean for whenever he was in the mood.

Loki gently placed her in front of the chair. “Here, sit down and take the weight off your feet.”

She did so carefully, an involuntarily gasp leaving your mouth at the sharp pain that shot through her lower half.

Loki crouched in front of the basin and opened the cupboard, snapping his gaze at her when he heard the sound. He didn’t say anything, simply studied her for a second in concern then got the First-Aid kit. Putting it on the floor next to her, he stood and grabbed a washcloth then ran it under warm water. Rinsing it out, he knelt in front of her and reached for her left leg. She automatically flinched and turned away, her hands clasped tightly in her lap and pressing her rag dress down as much as possible.

He stopped immediately and held his hands up, his voice soft and gentle. “I mean you no harm, Astra. I promise. I need to clean these cuts. I swear, I won’t hurt you.”

She pressed the dress down as much as she could and nodded, inching her left leg towards him, her cautious eyes fixed on his every move. His expression held regret and sympathy as he carefully cleaned her wounds, rinsing the washcloth several times from the dirt and blood.

He’s so gentle and did what he could to avoid hurting her, though some cuts were deep and the sting was inevitable. He murmured a few soft words and glided his hand over the injuries and the pain ebbed away almost immediately. She had no idea how, but she stopped questioning the Prince’s power. What worried her was what he’d ask for in return for all of this.

Once all her cuts were clean, he packed everything away and tidied up. “You’re welcome to have a bath and wash if you like?”

“Right, wash. No one likes it dirty,” she murmured, recalling her uncle’s words after the first time when he’d ordered her to always keep it clean for him.

His brows knitted together in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s ok. I can wash.”

He was confused by her responses but he nodded and stood then went to the bath, turning it on. “While that’s running, I’ll get you something to change into.” He left then returned a few moments later with a soft-looking tunic and pants. “They’ll be big on you, but I can sort something better out for you tomorrow.”

He folded the clothes and placed them on the basin then went to the bath, pouring some kind of liquid in the water and she watched the bubbles appear. Her mouth fell agape. He must have had a certain expectation, because she’d never gone to this extent before. She hadn’t needed to. Just water and a washcloth was plenty to keep it fresh; nothing scented or special. They couldn’t afford it.

When the bath was full, he turned the taps off, grabbed a bottle from the shower and placed it on the corner then sent her a gentle smile. “I’ll leave the hair wash here, and you can use this to rinse your hair when you’re done.” He reached to the wall and removed a handheld shower head. “Just press this to run the water.” He showed her the button on the side then put it back. He went to the cupboard and brought out a large, fluffy white towel and placed it next to the clean clothes. “I’ll leave you to bathe. Take your time.” With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

She stood and carefully removed the dress, folding the dirty material and placing it on the chair out of habit. She winced with each step towards the bath then bent over, holding the side of the tub and dipped her finger in the water. It’s a perfect warm temperature. She climbed in, biting back the pain of her wounds.

Once she sat down, she released a sigh of contentment. She couldn’t help but lean back and close her eyes. The water gently lapped at her skin, soothing all aches and pains across her weary body, tension leaving with every breath. She was so exhausted, and this was the most relaxing state she’d been in for eight years. Even the bubbles smelled divine.

As tempting as it was to stay there and doze off, she couldn’t keep Loki waiting, so she reluctantly began to wash. Done, she was surprised at how soft her skin felt, and her hair was so silky.  
She stood and carefully stepped out, grabbed the towel and gingerly dried off. She took her time around her injuries and eventually dressed. He was right; the clothes were baggy, but they were incredibly soft against her sensitive skin. She tied the strings at the front of the pants and rolled the legs around her ankles so she wouldn’t trip on them. She then dried her hair as best she could and finger-combed it.

Opening the door, she tentatively took a step into the room, seeing him reclining on the bed, back against the headboard, and a book in his hands.

He glanced up as she appeared and smiled, putting the book on the bedside table then stood. “How do you feel?”

Her fingers fidgeted in front of her, and her gaze fell to the floor at his feet. “Better, thank you.”

“Are you hungry? I had dinner delivered that will still be warm.” He gestured to the table behind her in the corner and she saw a silver chef’s lid covering what must have been a plate.

“I can’t possibly ask for that.” She took a deep breath and moved her hands to the hem of the shirt. “It’s ok. I’m clean for you now.” As soon as she started lifting the shirt, Loki was in front of her, his hands on hers deterring the action.

“Astra, what are you doing?” Though his voice was full of confusion, he ensured to keep it gentle.

“You’re nice to me,” she murmured, staring at his chest. “When people are nice to me, I always have to say ‘thank you’ and give them what they want.”

“What they-” He stopped abruptly, his eyes flashing with anger. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, reigning his temper in. “Come sit down.”

He released her hands and put a hand lightly on her shoulder blade, leading her to the table and chairs. She sat on one and he knelt in front of her, seeking her hesitant gaze.

“I’m not asking for something like that. I could never do such a thing. You’ve been hurt, haven’t you?”

Her cheeks burned and she looked away in shame. Of course he didn’t want her. He was a Prince and she was damaged goods. Nothing.

“Astra, look at me darling.” His soft voice drew her gaze to his concerned ones. “You’re safe here. I won’t let any harm befall you anymore. I promise. But I need to know who hurt you in such a horrid way.”

Her bottom lip trembled and she clamped her teeth down on it. Once again, she was mesmerised by those emerald eyes that were so kind and patient. Perhaps he was different and didn’t want anything in return. Her voice was barely a whisper as the words “my uncle” left her mouth.

His eyes widened in shock and disgust. “Who is he? What is his name?”

She shook her head and cowered back, fear flooding her. “I can’t. He’ll punish me.”

“He won’t, Astra. I swear to the gods, I won’t let him lay another hand on you. If he tries, it will be his death.”

Her gaze snapped to his at the venomous tone. For someone who had shown nothing but gentleness to her, she was surprised that his voice could hold such darkness, and it was reflecting in those once calm eyes. Her uncle’s name fell from her trembling lips.

“He will pay for the crimes he has committed. No one will harm you again. However, I have to suggest you see one of our doctors to get everything checked over, and a pregnancy test-”

“I won’t be pregnant,” she quietly interrupted.

“If you’ve been…if he wasn’t careful, then we need to cover all bases to make sure you’re healthy.”

“I can’t be. He made sure of it.”

Loki frowned. “What do you mean?”

“He isn’t my real uncle. My mother took me in when I was two after my real parents died. She raised me as her own, but after she died when I was ten, I was sent to live with her older brother. He always envied my mother for making something of herself when he couldn’t, and he took it out on me. As I started maturing, I noticed the looks he’d give me. When I turned eighteen six months ago, he took me to the doctor and had me sterilised. That way, he could use me as much as he wants without risking me getting pregnant.”

Loki’s eyes flashed darker than a stormy night sky, his fists clenched tight that his knuckles were white. His breath came out sharper and he jumped to his feet so abruptly it startled her. He spun around, his back to her as he tried to compose himself.

Thoughts went through his mind faster than he could comprehend. All he knew was that he would track that bastard and kill him for what he did. But he couldn’t let his anger scare Astra. He’d managed to gain her trust to this extent so he needed to be careful.

He walked into the en suit then returned with the First-Aid kit. His voice came out more distant this time, as though he’s distracted. “I’m going to bandage your feet, ok?”

She nodded, and he knelt in front of her once more then set about wrapping the injuries. For someone who had shown much strength and power, he was so gentle with every touch.

“Try and stay off your feet whenever possible so they heal.” He put the kit away then came back, running a hand through his hair. “Eat something. You must be hungry and you need your strength. You’re welcome to use my bathroom if needed, or my bed if you get tired. I’ll be back later.” He marched to the door and left, closing it behind him.

She wasn’t sure what to make of anything he’d said, but clearly he didn’t want her in that way which was a relief. She couldn’t handle another round with anyone any time soon. If she went the rest of her life without doing that ever again, she’d be happy.

Removing the silver lid from the plate, she saw a meal fit for royalty. This was for her? Really? It smelled delicious, the aromas playing with her senses in a way food never had before. She picked up the fork and took a bite, her eyes closing and a quiet moan leaving her mouth. She didn’t even realise how hungry she was until the food hit her tastebuds.

She ate faster than she ever had before, and polished the plate completely. She covered a yawn and fought the urge to rest her head on the table. Her eyes landed on the bed that looked so incredibly comfortable. No, she couldn’t. Yet Loki did say she was allowed. Could she? Wasn’t it wrong? What if he came back and changed his mind? Kicked her out?

Nonetheless, everything was catching up to her and she was tired and weak. If she didn’t lie down soon, she’d most likely collapse into a heap on the floor. So, she stood and walked to the bed, gingerly sitting down. The mattress sunk under her light weight, and she couldn’t help it. She laid down and curled on her side, taking up as little room as possible, her eyes drifting closed.


	3. 3

Loki marched into the throne room and knelt before his father, his mother off to the side as usual. Standing, he addressed the All-Father. “I have reason to believe that traffickers have come from the mountains and are taking our civilians.”

“What kind of reason?” the king demanded, leaning forward to give Loki his full attention.

“I fought a dozen in the woods this evening. They didn’t know who I was and they attacked, so I defended myself. I believe Asgard is in danger of these traffickers, Father.”

“It seems we are. I will speak with Thor and you and he can take a team out to locate them.”

Loki froze. He wanted to help stop those bastards for hurting innocents, but he couldn’t leave Astra, at least not so soon after rescuing her. She needed time to heal and recover after her ordeal.

“Son? Is that acceptable?”

Loki’s gaze snapped up to Odin’s. “When would we leave?”

“Before dawn. The sooner you all head out, the sooner you can put an end to it. We’ll make an example of them to anyone who dares try this business on Asgard.”

It was on the tip of Loki’s tongue to tell him he couldn’t go, that he needed to stay and help Astra, but to do so would bring attention to her. He couldn’t do that, not until she was ready. It had to be her choice, when she was comfortable. So, he did what he had to do.

Nodding in respect, he replied, “Of course, Father.”

Turning on his heel, he left the throne room and made his way back to his chambers. Upon entering, he quietly closed and locked the door, letting out a silent sigh. As he faced the bed, he smiled at the sight of Astra sleeping peacefully.

He walked over and pulled a blanket up, laying it over her shivering form. “Sweet dreams, Astra,” he whispered, his smile growing as she moaned softly in her sleep and cuddled into the blanket.

Going to the walk-in closet, he changed into his pyjamas. Bringing out the spare blanket and pillow, he laid on the couch. With a flick of his wrist, the lights went out, and darkness enveloped the room. Sleep didn’t come easy to him though, as all he could think about was having to leave Astra right away, and he didn’t know how she’d handle being in a strange place alone.

~~~~~

The first thing Astra was aware of as consciousness slowly seeped in was the comfort of the bed. This was strange. Her bed was hard, but this was like being hugged by a cloud. And it’s so warm and cosy. It occurred to her in that moment that she wasn’t at home. Memories flashed through her mind. Her uncle, the traffickers, running through the woods, Loki, coming with him to the palace.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up so fast her head spun. She winced, placed a hand to her temple and squeezed her eyes shut. When everything settled, she glanced around and noticed a number of things.

One, she was under a blanket she didn’t recall wrapping herself up in. Two, late morning sunshine was beaming through the cracks of the curtain, colouring the grey carpet in a golden hue. Three, there’s another plate with a silver lid on it on the table. Four, no Loki. Five, the piece of paper on the pillow next to her.

Tentatively, she picked up the paper and read the elegant cursive.

_Astra, I hope you slept well. I didn’t wish to bother you this morning as you seemed so peaceful and you need your rest. My brother and I have been ordered by our father to take a team out to track and deal with the traffickers. Unfortunately, I do not know how long I will be._

_I didn’t want to tell anyone about you as I understand you’re in a fragile state right now, however, I have told a dear friend of mine, Sif. She will bring three meals to you every day so you still eat. I didn’t tell her your story though, only that you were wanted by traffickers and I’m keeping you safe. She can be hard around the edges, in a manner of speaking, but she agreed to help. She is also among the top warriors in Asgard, so I know you are in safe hands with her._

_We will take care of these low-lives, and you need not worry about your uncle. I have warned the guards about him, so they will arrest him on sight if he goes anywhere near the city. Make yourself at home. Rest and heal. There are plenty of books to read there, or if you wish to go to the library or somewhere else, just ask Sif and she will escort you._

_I will see you when I return._

_Loki._

She read it several times. He’s so elegant and formal. He’s also gone to great lengths to not only ensure her safety, but her comfort as well. Though she was nervous about being there without him, the realisation that she’d be alone was more appealing right now. Plus she had no one to answer to. It took a minute to register that fact. No uncle, no traffickers, no orders. No pain.

She smiled. She was free.

~~~~~

Sif came by with lunch, and Astra could tell she was suspicious, not that she blame her. She was a strange girl who Loki saved in the woods and now hiding out in his room while he’s away. However, considering Loki himself explained everything, Sif was more open to helping. She even bought some clothes for Asra to change into which fit much better than Loki’s, though she had to admit, there was something comforting about wearing the Prince’s clothes. They had a certain warmth about them that made her feel safe even while he wasn’t here.

Now she was sitting at the table wearing black, form-fitting pants and a grey, long-sleeved shirt. Sif also bought the wide black belt that normally went around the waist, but Astra opted not to wear it since she was staying in. The only thing on her feet though were the bandages.

“Loki says to make sure you eat plenty so you heal,” Sif said from the opposite chair where she was analysing the other woman carefully.

“I’m not used to this,” Astra muttered, removing the lid, her eyes widening at the sight of yet another luxurious meal. “Usually I’m the one who looks after people, cleans up after them. I haven’t been cared for like this in eight years. It’s strange.”

“Loki mentioned he saved you from traffickers. Do you have family that you can return to?”

Astra stared at the food for a while, the question going over in your head. When she answered, her voice was quiet. “Not real family. Not any more.”

Sif remained quiet as Astra slowly ate, taking a sip from her drink every now and then. Astra had so many questions of her own, but wasn’t sure if Sif would appreciate being asked any of them. Nonetheless, halfway through the meal, her curiosity got the best of her.

“In the note he left, Loki said you’re one of the top warriors in Asgard,” Astra murmured, glancing up at her.

She smiled, her shoulders inching back and she straightened slightly in pride. “It’s taken a lot of practice and determination to gain that recognition, but yes, it’s true.”

“How? I mean…you’re a woman.”

She raised an eyebrow, her expression hardening and her voice coming out defensive. “So?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean…just that, how can you fight men bigger than yourself?”

She relaxed, her defences lowering once more. “Like I said, practice.”

“Right…” Astra muttered, frowning in contemplation and looking down at her meal as she took another bite. She was trying to remain somewhat polite and not eat the lot like a starved woman, which was difficult since it’s so delicious.

“I take it you’re not much of a fighter yourself?” Sif asked bluntly.

“Not really. I punched a guy last night but I think I hurt my hand more than his face.”

“A trafficker?”

Astra nodded.

She sighed and glanced around the room, as if thinking deeply about something. Astra didn’t want to bother her, so she continued eating in silence.

~~~~~

Loki and Thor moved ahead of the group and stopped at the edge of the mountain, crouching low to remain hidden. The late afternoon sun shone a golden glow on the town below. At the back was a mansion which they guessed was where the leader lived.

“What do you think?” Loki asked, not removing his gaze from the sight.

“If we attack, we risk endangering the innocents,” Thor said, analysing the situation.

“We have three hours until nightfall. Why don’t we wait for the cover of dark, creep in and try and get the innocents out before the attack?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Thor agreed, his hand gripping his hammer as though he’s itching to use it against the scum below. “And they will all pay dearly for their crimes.”


	4. 4

For the next two days, Sif bought Astra food and the women got to know each other better. Sif was strong and confident, something Astra wished she was. Sif explained how she got into fighting, and talked about her friends - The Warriors Three - as well as Loki and Thor. Apparently the brothers were always getting one other in trouble, and Astra learned Loki’s a real trickster which amused her.

During the day, she was fine. She felt safe, and when Sif was off doing her own things, Astra stayed in and read the various books Loki had. It was night that terrified her. Darkness would fall across the room, leaving a chill. She wrapped herself under the covers, Loki’s clothes offering little comfort as she curled into the smallest ball possible. Her uncle’s voice, his threats, the memories of his hands and body invaded her thoughts, making her think he’d come out of the shadows.

When she finally fell asleep, he was there. She was running through the woods and he caught her, threw her to the ground, tore her clothes and punished her for escaping. She’d wake up in a sweat, wanting to scream but nothing coming out.

She wasn’t sure why she was having nightmares now when she didn’t the first night there. Perhaps she was so exhausted that even her subconscious couldn’t muster up energy to torment her.

She stared out the window as the sun set on the horizon of the beautiful city of Asgard. She still couldn’t believe she was there, hiding out in the palace. Anyone else would probably get bored or restless being cooped up the same room for days, but not Astra. She was just grateful to be in a safe place.

It was the third night alone and she wasn’t sure if she could handle the nightmare again. It’s too real.

Lighting the candle on the bedside table, she picked up the book from next to it, got under the covers to keep warm, propped herself up on the pillows and continued reading. She escaped into this fictional world, captivated by the characters and adventures.

Over time, the golden illumination of the candle became her main source of light aside from the moon casting its subtle silver rays through the cracks of the curtain. Her eyes eventually drifted lower, and she took away a pillow so she was laying down more. She yawned, the words on the pages blurring as her blinks lasted longer.

Before she knew it, she was on her side, her eyes closed and her grip loosening on the book as sleep swept her away.

~~~~~

“It was a success?” Odin asked his sons standing before him in the throne room.

“Yes, Father,” Thor replied. “Those we managed to arrest are in the cells, and the innocents we saved are currently being treated in the infirmary.”

“Excellent work, my sons. Be proud of yourselves. I’m proud of you both for making Asgard a safer place once again. Thank you.”

Thor and Loki bowed in respect and left.

“I’m going with some of the team to have a drink,” Thor declared as the brothers made their way through the palace. “Care to join us?”

“No, thank you. I’m going to shower and go to sleep. Enjoy yourself though.”

“Very well, brother. I will see you tomorrow.”

They parted ways and Loki continued on to his room. He quietly opened the door and stepped in, his eyes immediately going to the sleeping form of Astra curled up in his bed. He noticed the sleeves of what she’s wearing, and a sliver of pride flowed through him at the thought of her choosing to sleep in the clothes he gave her. Mentally shaking it off, he closed and locked the door. Going into the walk-in wardrobe, he grabbed his pyjamas, put her book on the bedside table, blew the candle out then slipped into the en suite.

Showered and clean from the dirt and blood of battle, his weary bones requiring rest, he walked into the bedroom and prepared the couch. Before he could lay down, a muffled whimper snapped his gaze to Astra. He could see her outline in the silver glow of the moon and noticed struggling. Stepping closer, he knelt on the other side of the bed she’s facing and gently brushed her hair from her damp face. She was beginning to sweat, her breath coming out in strangled gasps.

“Astra? Wake up, darling,” he cooed softly, his hand landing on her shoulder.

“No…please…”

Her muttered words broke his heart and filled him with rage. He would find that so-called man one day and see how he handled Loki’s wrath.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he made sure his voice was gentle before speaking again. “You’re safe now, Astra. You can wake up.”

He carefully nudged her shoulder and she jolted awake, pressing against the headboard. Her eyes were wide with terror as she scanned the room through the darkness.

Loki immediately leaned back to give her space. “Astra? You were having a nightmare, darling. Are you ok?”

The sound of Loki’s soothing voice next to her got her attention. She could barely see him in the dark, but she could tell he was kneeling on the bed.

“L-Loki?”

“Yes, I’m back. Are you ok?”

She was safe in Loki’s room. Not in the woods, running for her life, or fighting off her uncle to no avail. And if what Loki said before he left was true, she never had to worry about her uncle again. Now she had to convince her subconscious of that.

She shuffled out of under the cover and raised her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them. She took a few deep breaths as her breathing slowly regulated.

“You didn’t have a nightmare the first night,” Loki said gently. “Is this the first time?”

“No. The last two nights as well. It’s the same thing. Always the same thing.”

“Which is?” He didn’t want to know, but if he were to help her through her healing, he needed to.

“My uncle finds me. I’m running through the woods and he catches me and…I can’t,” she finished on a sob, resting her forehead on her knees.

Loki shifted so he’s sitting more comfortably at her side, though ensured not to touch her. He wished to offer her comfort though knew better. So for now, his words would have to do. “He can’t hurt you anymore, Astra. I promise you that.”

She raised her head and glanced at him as shadows danced around the room. She couldn’t talk about her uncle anymore. What surprised her was that she wanted to crawl into Loki’s arms and feel his warmth and safety surround her, yet she was afraid of the contact. Instead, she asked, “What happened with the traffickers?”

“Most are dead, the rest are in the cells. We managed to save many of the innocents, so they’re all in the infirmary being treated.” He paused, his voice hesitant. “Have you considered seeing a doctor?”

She shied away and hugged her legs tighter, hiding her face in her lap again as she shook her head.

“It’s ok. I just…it might be wise to check your health-”

“They’ll touch me and I don’t want that,” she whispered.

“I can have them run tests without touching you.”

“How?”

“We have a body scanner. You simply lay on a table and it will detect any illness or issue. Will you at least think about it?”

She remained quiet for a while, unsure how she felt about going outside. She’d been safe in this room for a few days, only being in contact with Loki and Sif. To go out there, among others - complete strangers - and to be checked over by doctors…she didn’t think she was ready.

“I don’t know. Maybe,” she eventually whispered.

“Would you like to try and sleep again? I’ll be on the couch if you need anything.”

“I can sleep on the couch. It isn’t right that you give up your bed for me, especially since you just got back from a mission.”

“It’s ok, really. I don’t mind.”

She watched his silhouette stand and move to the couch at the side, laying down. She was strangely comfortable with him being there. Whether it was because he’s always asked before touching her, or gave her space when they got close, she knew he’d never hurt her.

A soft smile gracing her lips, she laid down again and wrapped herself up in the blanket. A cocoon of warmth surrounded her at the knowledge that Loki was right there, and she allowed her eyes to close and sleep carry her away.

~~~~~

Three days past with a similar routine, and never once did Loki give any indication that he was sick of her being there. However, she started feeling stifled in the room, and Loki’s concern for her health was evident though he didn’t pressure her.

She summoned the courage to tell him she was ready to be checked by the doctors, which he was noticeably relieved about. He led the way through the palace to the infirmary where he introduced her and told the doctors that she didn’t want to be touched.

Loki had to tell them what happened so they could do the check-up properly, and since they had plenty who came through recently from the trafficking/slavery camp, this was nothing new to them.

“I’ll be right outside,” Loki told her gently.

Her features filled with fear at the prospect of being surrounded by strangers without him, and he seemed to read her easily.

“You’re safe here, Astra, I promise. They won’t touch you. If you need me, I will be right through that door. Just yell out for me and I’ll be by your side immediately.”

She relaxed slightly at his words and managed a nod. He walked to the exit then turned, grabbing the handles of the doors. He met her gaze, sending her a gentle, encouraging smile then closed them.

“Miss Astra?”

A young woman’s kind voice from next to her had her spinning around, coming face-to-face with a nurse.

“Are you ready?” she asked, offering Astra a friendly smile.

With one more glance at the closed door, Astra nodded.

~~~~~

Loki sat on the couch against the wall opposite the doors, staring at he wooden barricade. He wanted to be by her side during the examination to offer her comfort. However, despite everything being done through holograms and scans, it was a private matter and he wasn’t allowed. When they finally opened to reveal Astra, fidgeting with her fingernails in front of her as usual and appearing uncertain, he stood and carefully walked up to her.

“Everything ok?” he asked, glancing at the doctor next to her.

“Her feet are healed with no infection,” the doctor explained. “Astra, can I tell him?”

She nodded, folding her arms across her stomach and staring at the floor.

Loki was immediately worried, moving his gaze from Astra to the doctor.

“The result of what she suffered for the past six months has left her with bruising and slight tearing. She will heal as long as she takes it easy for the next two to three weeks. Walking is ok, but nothing too exerting, and it goes without saying that nothing intimate happens with her until we give the all clear.”

Loki frowned at the doctor’s wording. Though his voice was calm, there was a layer of warning tinged in his tone. “I can assure you, doctor, that I have the utmost respect for Astra. She may be my personal guest, but I have not laid a hand on her in any nature you insinuating. All I wish is to see her healthy. And anyone who dares harm her in any way will deal with me personally.”

The doctor flushed in realisation, and stammered, “Oh, of course, Prince Loki, I didn’t mean anything by it. We’ll have regular check-ups with her to make sure she’s healing properly.”

“Ok, thank you, doctor.”

Loki led Astra back to his chambers, both too consumed with their own thoughts.

Astra’s being embarrassment while at the same time her heart fluttered at Loki’s words of protection.

Loki, however, was planning a specific revenge mission on the person who inflicted so much pain on the beautiful woman currently walking at his side. 

He’d spoken to his parents about it, but there was no way of proving he was guilty without Astra’s statement, and she was far too scared to go against the man. Not only that, but it was painful for her to admit it to anyone, especially the King and Queen who would have to sentence him. Instead, Loki would take justice into his own hands, and he wouldn’t hold back his fury.


	5. 5

_Her bare, bloodied feet collided painfully with the harsh forest ground. Twigs snapped, stones cut her skin. She tripped, her hands and knees scraping along the dirt, and a cry of agony tore from her mouth. Then he was on her, flipping her on her back and tearing at her rag for a dress._

_“No! Stop!”_

~~~~~

“No!”

“Astra! You’re having another nightmare, darling. Please, wake up.”

She jerked awake, a her face hot with sweat. She’d kicked the sheet back during her sleep struggle, which she was glad about since she was boiling. Her heart was racing, her eyes immediately scanning her surroundings. The room was aglow with a golden light from the candle that Loki must have lit.

Loki disappeared into the en suite and returned with a cool washcloth then sat on the edge of the bed facing her. “May I?” he asked gently, holding it up to show her.

She nodded, blinking rapidly to fight the tears threatening to escape though not well enough, a few sliding down her flushed cheeks. He tenderly held the cold washcloth to one side of her face for a moment then switched to the other side, then her forehead, then either side of her neck. The chill immediately soothed her, and she began breathing normally again.

“Sorry I woke you,” she murmured when she was sure her voice wouldn’t break.

“It’s ok. I was having a dream that I had to cook Thor his favourite meal but I kept burning it. Honestly, I’m glad for the relief.”

A giggle/sob escaped her as he lowered the washcloth. He smiled, glad he could make her laugh after something so horrible, even if it was only for a second. Her bottom lip was trembling, tears silently streaming down her face, and all he wanted was to hold her; comfort her.

“Will they ever stop?” she whispered, her voice cracking as her large watery gaze met his.

He sighed, not wanting to lie to her yet wanting to put her mind at rest. “Eventually. Healing takes time, but I am here to help you through it no matter how long it takes. I’m not going anywhere.”

She sniffled and nodded, not bothering to try and stop her tears anymore. “Can you…will it be ok if you hold me? If not, it’s ok-”

“Of course I will, darling. If that’s what you want. Here, have some water and I’ll put this away,” he said, getting the glass from the bedside table and handing it to her.

She sipped the cool liquid, relishing in the sensation of it calming her further, and watched him go into the en suite again. He returned, laying at her side. She put the glass back and turned to him, hesitating.

“I don’t have to hold you if you don’t want. I can simply lay here and offer what comfort I can.”

She took a deep breath and slowly inched closer. She wasn’t afraid of Loki. She was afraid of being held; of being touched. But Loki was safe. He’d never pressured her or tried to hurry along her healing. He’d been more patient than anyone, and all she needed right now was to feel his strength surround her.

She laid next to him, resting her head on his chest, and he placed his hand softly on her arm. Her entire body was tense at the connection, her heart rate rising and breath quickening.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of with me, darling. You know I won’t hurt you,” he cooed tenderly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His subtle minty scent, his heartbeat under her ear slowing her own until they synched. She closed her eyes and focused on him. Loki was safe. She allowed everything about him to fill her senses, and soon, she was breathing deeply, completely at ease.

“Is my hand ok here?” Loki asked, gently stroking her bicep.

She nodded and sighed in contentment, snuggling closer as his warmth surrounded her like a shield. Safe. Protected. For once in eight years, she felt like she could finally relax.

~~~~~

Loki watched her sleep peacefully. He didn’t want to let her go. He wanted to hold her all night, feel her steady breathing, listen to her soft moans of contentment. But he had something to do. Her uncle hurt her; traumatised her, and he wouldn’t let him get away with it. He had to pay, and no Asgardian law was good enough. There was only one thing that man deserved, and it was death.

Carefully pulling away from her, he watched her sigh and pull the pillow he was using closer and hug it. He’d be back and return to his spot before she awoke. He had to be. He promised her, and so far he’d kept all his promises and he intended to continue keeping them.

He magically doned his battle armour then crept to his door and opened it, his gaze over his shoulder at the beautiful sleeping form in his bed.

_I’m sorry, love, but this is something I have to do. I hope you understand._

He turned to leave, jumping and biting back a shocked gasp at the sight of Thor standing there, a frown of concern creasing his brows. He looked beyond Loki at the sight of Astra then faced his brother and raised an eyebrow.

Loki rolled his eyes and ushered to move then closed the door with a quiet click. “What are you doing here? It’s past midnight,” Loki berated in a whisper-yell.

“I’m right next door and heard her screaming. She woke me from a rather pleasant dream. I was concerned so I came to check on her.”

“I handled it, like I handle it every time she has a nightmare. She’s woken up screaming a few times so why did you choose tonight of all nights to check on her?”

“I don’t always sleep in my own room,” he shrugged, as though that was the most obvious answer.

Loki sighed in agitation. “Like I said, she is fine, so you can go back to bed.”

“Why are you wearing your armour?” he asked, studying Loki’s attire curiously.

“There is something I must do, preferably at night while everyone is sleeping.”

Thor frowned. “Don’t tell me you’re going after him.”

“I have to.”

“No, brother, you can’t. He has yet to face Asgardian trial. You can’t simply kill him.”

“Oh, yes I can,” Loki replied darkly. “He hurt Astra, and for that, he will pay dearly. He doesn’t deserve a trial. He doesn’t even deserve the breath in his lungs right now, and I will be all too happy to take it from him for what he did.”

Thor’s eyes widened in shock at the red glaring back at him. Loki’s anger always brought forth his Frost Giant form. “Brother, if you do this, there is no coming back.”

“I know. But Astra deserves peace. She needs to know he can never harm her again.”

Thor’s expression softened. Loki always acted tough and nonchalant, but his heart showed more than he realised, especially for the woman currently living in his chambers. “Then I am coming with you.”

“No. I have to do this alone.”

“Loki-”

“I’m serious, Thor. I am going against Asgardian law. You can’t be involved in this, for your own safety. All I ask is that you not tell anyone. Can you do that?”

Thor hesitated, though seeing the determination on Loki’s features, he sighed and nodded. “Of course, brother.”

“Thank you. I will see you tomorrow.”

Loki turned and continued through the palace, becoming invisible so he wouldn’t be seen and stopped.

~~~~~

Over the next two and a half weeks, they got closer. Astra began opening up to him more, and he even began telling her more about himself and his past. They talked and laughed and confided in each other. Now that Astra was growing more comfortable around him, she was letting herself be more free, and he relished in the sight. Her smile was brighter than the full moon, and her laughter was more beautiful than the most melodious music.

The day she asked if she could leave the room, he had to hold back his excitement. First, he escorted her to the gardens - his favourite spot within the palace. And to his relief, she loved it just as much.

It was a slow progress, but she was realising that she could learn to be herself. When she confided in him that she didn’t know who she was, he said they could figure it out together.

One night as they stayed up talking, sitting by the open window as the moon cast it beautiful silver light, enveloping her in a stunning aura that mixed with the gold from the candles, he wanted to reveal more to her. She’d opened up to him, and it was time he took the chance and showed her his true form. And he was absolutely terrified.

“Astra, there’s something I have to tell you about myself,” he began hesitantly then took a deep, shaky breath. He turned and looked outside, feeling her open gaze on his profile. “Though my parents raised me, I am adopted as well. My father…found me abandoned when I was a baby. I am not from Asgard. I am from…” He paused and closed his eyes. “Jotunheim. This form is an illusion. When I found out, I was furious that they lied to me my entire life, but when I focused on everything they did for me, I grew to understand. Now I’m grateful that my father found me and bought me here; gave me a family. But no matter what they say, I will always be a Frost Giant.” He looked down at his hand and fisted it. “Born from monsters.”

“I guess nurture is more powerful than nature after all,” she said gently, getting his attention and seeing her smile softly. “You’re far from the monster that those Jotun’s apparently are.”

He frowned in curiosity and tilted his head. “You’re not…scared?”

“Why would I be scared of the one person who makes me feel safe?”

“I’ve done things, Astra. Things I can never take back. Things that make me live up to the monster in me.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

He stood and walked a few steps away, looking at the floor then removed his Asgardian illusion. He turned, keeping his gaze lowered as he showed her his true form. He took a deep breath and looked up, ready to see her fearful and disgusted expression. Yet all he saw was wide, curious eyes studying him. She stood and stepped closer, then meeting his blood-red gaze, she smiled and raised her hand in question. He nodded subtly, and she carefully placed her fingertips close to his face.

She jumped slightly at the chill emanating from him, but once her fingertip grazed his cheek, he couldn’t help but close his eyes. She was accepting him? All of him?

“There’s more,” he added hesitantly, meeting her gaze once more.

She lowered her hand and smiled. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I…I killed him. Your uncle. I went to his house, changed into this, and I killed him. I hated the thought of him continuing to live after what he forced you to suffer through. I wanted you to find peace, and I didn’t want you to have to re-live what happened in order for him to be punished.”

At the sight of her eyes widening in shock, he looked down to the side in shame. That was the thing with him. His anger was silent yet destructive. He never lashed out, but anyone who harmed those he’d grown to care for or love would pay dearly.

She tentatively reached up to the cheek away from her and gently urged him to look at her. When he finally did, he saw nothing but her usual gentle expression.

“You could have gotten in trouble,” she said quietly, holding his gaze.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “That’s all? I tell you I murdered someone and you worry about me getting in trouble?”

“It isn’t like you murdered an innocent, Loki. You murdered someone who loved inflicting pain. You made Asgard a safer place by doing what you did. But why would you risk it?”

“I would do anything for you, Astra. Whatever it takes to ensure your safety.”

Tears stung her eyes and she watched in awe as he returned to his Asgardian form. The moment the chill stopped, she met his gaze. “Can I hug you?”

He smiled and held his arms out, and she stepped into them, pressing her ear against his now warm chest as he embraced her. And in that moment, they both felt it. The change in their relationship. The growth. The acceptance. The safety on both sides. They could be their true selves without worrying the other would reject them. Hugging, sharing their lives, their stories, laughing together, it all felt so natural. Neither realised how lost they were until now. Until they were holding each other in full honesty. Both being completely vulnerable yet feeling safe because they trusted each other with all their hearts.


	6. 6

The doctor gave Astra the all-clear, saying she was fully healed. She was relieved that there was no lasting damage to her body.

Loki held her every night as she still had sleep disturbances, though not as many. They seemed to lessen over time, more so since he told her about killing her uncle, but she liked sleeping in Loki’s arms. He always offered her a comfort that only he could.

When Astra woke up, Loki was gone with a note on the pillow next to her saying he had to leave early for training and that he’d see her that evening. He’d had breakfast delivered and waiting for her on the table as usual.

After eating and showering, she wandered the halls of the palace curiously. She wasn’t game enough to go far from the room, but it was nice to get out. She enjoyed going to the garden that Loki showed her as it was usually quiet.

Sitting against a large tree, she settled herself on the ground and opened the book. It was beautiful there, being surrounded by nature and peace.

Lost in her reading, she was startled when women’s giggling reached her ears. She was hidden from view so no one could see her, and the women talked as though they wouldn’t be overheard. She wasn’t comfortable telling them she was there. Instead, she tried to ignore their conversation and continue reading, but what they spoke about made her curious.

“I’m telling you, he’s amazing!” one woman gushed. “He’s so considerate, and big! Honestly, one night with Prince Loki and I don’t think any other man will satisfy me again!”

“I take you liked it then?” the other joked.

“I loved it! Oh, boy, does that man know his way around a woman’s body. I could hardly walk the next day! I lost count of the orgasms he gave me. The pleasure that man can give in just one night…If he asked me if I wanted to do it again, I’d jump at the chance.”

The women continued laughing and talking as they vanished further up the garden.

Astra closed her book and frowned. Loki and that woman were together? And she loved it? How could she love something like that? And why was it a good thing that she could hardly walk the next day? But more than that, why did Astra feel a twinge of anger at the thought of Loki and that woman being intimate?

~~~~~

Upon opening his door, Loki saw Astra sitting on the windowsill, arms around her legs and staring outside. She looked peaceful and contemplative. When he closed the door, her gaze turned to him, and he took in the softness of her features. She blushed the moment their eyes met, and she looked down and returned her gaze outside. A pang went through him at the action, but he made sure not to react.

Instead, he went into the walk-in wardrobe, calling out to her. “How was your afternoon?”

Her voice remained soft and hesitant, even a bit shaky as she subconsciously fidgeted with her nails on the other side of her knees. “Ok, I guess. I went to the garden to read. It was nice. How was training?”

He alighted with clean clothes in-hand. “The usual. I’m surrounded by brutes who love to use their strength instead of their minds.”

She smiled and looked down at her lap, as though that’s the closest she could look at him, though her eyes darted over to him. “Is that your way of saying you outsmarted them and won?”

He chuckled. “Mostly. Sif, my brother and the Warriors Three definitely offer more of a challenge which I appreciate.” He hesitated, unsure if he should ask though decided to chance it. “Is everything ok? You seem rather shy about something.”

“Oh, no, it’s ok.”

He fought the urge to question her further as much as he wanted to. He had to be careful with the way he spoke and acted around her. He’d gained her trust so far, and he didn’t want to risk destroying that by pushing her in any way.

“Very well, then. I’ll have a shower and get ready for dinner. Are you joining us tonight or would you prefer a plate brought in afterwards?”

“Just a plate, please. I’m not ready to be around your parents, as grateful as I am for them allowing me to stay.”

“Of course, that’s understandable. Just thought I’d ask.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, her gaze returning outside at the slowly setting sun.

He took that as a sign to go have his shower and disappeared into the en suit, glancing at her briefly in concern before closing the door.

Astra wracked her brain around what she heard earlier that day. She couldn’t get it out of her head. She wanted to ask Loki about it, but it was such a private matter. She didn’t want to embarrass him. Or maybe he would be fine with telling her, especially if she came across more curious than nosy. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about after all, yet the fact that the woman enjoyed what she and Loki did confused her to no end.

When he finally alighted, dressed formally, his raven hair sleeked back, she couldn’t help but study him from the corner of her eyes. He was always so elegant and held himself with confidence and power. It was admirable.

“Would you like me to bring anything specific back? Any desert?”

His voice snapped her gaze to his and she realised she was staring right at him. A blush heated her cheeks and she quickly looked away down into her lap, catching the slight smile he tried to fight.

“Um, no thank you.”

“Ok, well I’ll see you when I get back.”

She nodded and hummed in response, picking at her fingernails in front of her awkwardly as she looked outside. The door clicked as he closed it behind him, and she released a sigh.

As close as they’d gotten over the past few weeks, she still couldn’t bring herself to talk about certain things. She hated feeling so out of place; so weak and unable to speak about what was on her mind.

She wished she was as confident as Loki or Sif, but truthfully, she didn’t know if she could ever be.

~~~~~

“How is Astra?” Frigga asked, breaking the silence at the dinner table.

“Better every day,” Loki informed with a smile, catching the curious look from Thor opposite him.

They hadn’t spoken about what Loki had done, and as far as they both knew, no one else was aware aside from Astra who swore to keep it secret. Good thing, too, considering he could have been sentenced to time in the cells despite the reasoning. After all, their parents had laws to abide by regardless of who committed the crime.

“I take it she’s still uncomfortable with the idea of joining us for dinner?” Frigga added, concern knitting her brows.

“Yes. I do ask every day, but she’s only just started leaving the room by herself. Her recovery is taking time, and I don’t wish to push her.”

“It’s very kind what you’re doing for her,” she praised with a proud smile.

“She’s been through a lot. I can only do so much, unfortunately.”

“Has she given any further thought in regards to moving into her own chambers?” Odin asked.

Loki glanced at him and shook his head. “I did tell her, but I could see the fear immediately. I think, because my room is the first place she’s ever felt truly safe, in the past eight years, anyway, she associates my room with safety. For her to leave that, to be moved before she’s ready could do more harm than good.”

“People are starting to talk,” Thor stated, sending his brother a knowing look. “They have noticed this young woman living in your room, yet there has been no announcement that you are courting anyone.”

Loki clenched his jaw, his voice coming out sharp in defence. “It is no one’s business what goes on in my chambers. If I catch anyone speaking ill of Astra in any way, they will deal with me. Only those of us in this room and the nurses who tended to her are aware of her past, and I will keep it that way. She doesn’t need strangers nosing around asking questions about her. She deserves her privacy.”

“You are a Prince,” Frigga gently reminded him. “Your life is always on display for people. You don’t get the luxury of privacy as much as others, and since Astra is living in your room, it raises questions.”

“Which will go un-answered to those who don’t need to know,” Loki replied sharply. “That happens to be everyone outside this room.”

An awkward silence fell over the table once again and the family of four continued eating. Loki knew he was defensive when it came to Astra. He couldn’t help it. He felt the need to protect her, especially since he was unable to before she was traumatised. If only he’d met her sooner, perhaps he could have spared her such pain.

~~~~~

Astra was in the same position when he returned with her dinner. He wished there was more he could do to aid in her healing, but all he could offer was his patience and time. The rest was up to her.

Closing the door, he took the plate to the table and looked over at her. She was still staring outside, not showing any indication that she’d heard him come back. What would be on her mind that would take her so far from here?

“Astra?” he said gently, hoping to avoid startling her. However, it didn’t work since she jumped and snapped her gaze to his, fear flashing across her expression making him involuntarily wince in regret. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you hungry?”

She took a deep breath then nodded. Her movements were slow and careful, as though her joints ached from being in the same position for so long. The thought concerned him yet he refrained from asking. She’d talk to him when she was ready.

She sat at the table and removed the lid, and he went to the couch, sitting down and resuming his book. They were used to this silence by now. Him being absorbed in his story while she quietly ate.

Astra continued replaying what that woman had said over in her mind. She knew the act was done to have children, but she didn’t think women would enjoy it.

She finished eating and disappeared into the walk-in wardrobe to change into her pyjamas which, as usual, were Loki’s clothes. She alighted and went to the bed, sitting on the edge facing him, her hands awkwardly clasped in her lap. She went to say something, though bit her tongue and looked down. There was no way she could talk about it.

Loki glanced up in curiosity at her hesitance, seeing her slight frown, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip. He put the book down and leaned forward, clasping his hands between his knees. “Astra? Are you ok?”

She peeked up at him from under her lashes, a blush creeping across her cheeks. Her mind raced and heart pounded, but she had to know. “Today, while I was out, I heard two women talking about…well, one of them said something…” Her voice trembled as anxiety took hold and she shook her head. No, it was stupid. “Never mind.”

“If they said something to you, I need to know.” Though he sounded gentle, there was a sliver of anger in his voice.

“No, I mean, they didn’t know I was there or that I heard them. I was behind a tree. They were talking about you.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Me? What were they saying?”

“It’s, um…I shouldn’t have overheard it. It’s private.”

“I need to know what they were saying about me,” he pressed carefully. “It’s ok, darling. You’re safe here, remember? You can tell me anything.”

Her cheeks burned even hotter at the endearment he often called her. It was sweet and caused her stomach to flutter. “Well, one of them said how you and her…that you two were…together, one night, and that she enjoyed it.”

“Oh,” Loki murmured, looking down at the floor and running his hands through his hair.

“How could she enjoy it?” she asked quietly, her voice shaking.

He glanced up, seeing her staring down at her hands as they picked absentmindedly at her nails. His heart was pounding at talking to her about this. He didn’t want to mess it up. “I always make sure the woman enjoys herself.”

“How? I mean, she said she could hardly walk the next day but she seemed happy about it.”

Loki bit back a grin at the news. He knew the rumours that went around regarding him and his silver tongue, among others. He forced all pride aside and focused on the woman asking these anxiety-inducing questions. He thought deeply, knowing he had to choose his words carefully.

“Making love is far different than what you experienced. It can be a beautiful joining of two people that brings them both pleasure.”

“Women find it pleasurable?”

“When done correctly, yes.”

She continued staring at her fidgeting fingers in her lap, her heart clenching in fear and uncertainty. She was afraid of what he’d say if he knew what she was thinking about all day. She wanted to know a different side of intimacy. The nice side. The side that woman was talking about. And she felt safe with Loki. The way he held her at night, so tenderly yet strong, she knew he’d never hurt her.

“Astra?” Loki asked gently, kneeling in front of her though keeping his hands to himself. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, I just…” Her heart pounded painfully at the words getting stuck in her throat, and when they finally came out, they were a mere whisper. “Can you show me?”


	7. 7

Loki’s breath hitched. Did he hear her correctly? “I’m sorry?”

Her cheeks were aflame with anxiety and embarrassment as she stammered a repeat. “Can you show me? The pleasure side of it…I mean, if you don’t want to, I understand, it’s just…I feel safe with you and I know you’ll never hurt me, but if it’s too awkward for you…”

“Astra, darling, it’s ok. I would, but you have made such amazing progress. You may be physically healed, but to fully recover emotionally and mentally will take time. I don’t want to push you or risk setting you back. You’ve only recently allowed me to hold you. However, if you feel you are ready for something more, perhaps we can start off by kissing? Slowly ease you into intimacy, and you have complete control over when we stop.”

“Kissing…I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Is it something you would like to try?”

She nibbled on her bottom lip and met his gaze, her own big and bearing every ounce of her soul. “Yes, if you’re ok with it.”

He smiled. “I’m more than ok with it.”

He sat next to her on the bed. Astra’s heart raced, watching his every move. He gently cupped her cheek, stroking the heated skin with his thumb.

“I…I don’t know what to do,” she quietly confessed.

“It’s ok. Relax and do what comes naturally. If you need to stop, turn your head away.”

At her nod of understanding, he studied her carefully for any sign of resistance as he inched forward and softly pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened for a moment upon contact before fluttering closed. It was soft and gentle. Her hands moved up to rest on his biceps, and she relaxed into the new embrace.

He stopped and looked at her. “Was that ok?”

She smiled. “Yes. It was nice.”

“Are you comfortable to keep going?”

She took another deep and nodded. Her hands were trembling where they held his arms, and she tightened her grip slightly as he lowered his head once more. This time, he slowly increased the pace, his tongue sliding out to stroke her bottom lip.

“Open for me, darling,” he murmured, then immediately re-captured her mouth within his.

She didn’t hesitate, and his tongue slid into the warmth of her mouth, startling her. She moaned, her hands moving on their own accord around his neck.

This was a new sensation, and admittedly, she liked it. She leaned closer, starting flicking her own tongue out and matching his pace. She had no idea what she was doing or if she was any good, but he seemed to know exactly how to kiss.

He pulled away and took a shaky breath to compose himself then met her hooded gaze. “Are you ok?”

She smiled and nodded, bitting her bottom lip before she hesitantly spoke. “I’m sorry I’m not good.”

His thumb lovingly traced along her cheekbone. “All it takes is practice, love. Nothing to apologise for. We can get you used to kissing for a while, and when you’re ready, we can move to light touching. Whatever you are comfortable with. I’m not rushing you in any way. Is that ok?”

Tears sprang to her eyes at the sincerity in his. He was so gentle with her; so careful, as though one wrong move and she would shatter like glass.

“Yes. Thank you, Loki.”

Her voice was soft as she cuddled into his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He would help her put her pieces together again, no matter how long it took. He wouldn’t let another single soul harm this woman, and if they dared try, he would show no mercy.

~~~~~

_Four days later…_

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Loki asked for the fifth time, his hesitant gaze watching her cautiously for any sign of hesitation.

“I think so. I can’t keep hiding away in here and avoid everyone forever, as tempting as the idea may seem. Your parents have been generous enough to allow me to stay in the palace these last few weeks; the least I can do is meet them and thank them in person.”

He nodded and offered a gentle smile. “Very well, I will let Mother know and organise something for you to wear. I’ll be back soon.”

She nodded and watched him leave then turned her gaze out the window again. She hated that it was taking so long to heal, but Loki didn’t complain once. In fact, she hadn’t seen so much as an exasperated expression, eye roll, or heard a sigh of annoyance. Nothing. He’d been patient and tender with her this entire time.

Even when they made out, he kept it slow. Last night, she asked if they can do light touching, so he did. He’d gently caressed her breasts over clothes to test her response. Her breath had hitched on the initial touch, but she relaxed and let herself enjoy the sensation. They’d eventually moved onto bare skin, his hands moving up her shirt, and she even traced her hands along his bare chest to begin exploring.

He eased her into intimacy in the most amazing way, and she loved him for that.

Her thoughts stilled.

No, she didn’t love him. She appreciated everything he was doing for her, that was all. Love was too soon. Perhaps she was infatuated, or she was confusing her feelings with love because of the way he treated her so tenderly - something she’d been denied for eight years. He was the first person outside of her uncle that she’d been in real contact with. He saved her, so it was natural she felt some kind of feeling for him, but love?

The door opened and Loki walked in with a beautiful emerald green dress hooked over his forearm and a pair of two-inch heels in his hand. He closed it behind him and stood in front of her, holding the dress up.

“What do you think?”

She stared in awe. She’d never seen anything so beautiful. Though her mother wasn’t poor, they weren’t exactly rich, either. They were always so careful about how they spent their money. She was afraid of touching something so expensive.

“Astra? Is it suitable?”

At Loki’s voice, she snapped out of it and stepped forward, her eyes taking it in. “Um, maybe. What if I ruin it?”

Loki smiled. “You won’t ruin it, darling.” He placed it on the end of the bed, putting the shoes on the floor in front of it, then straightened to face her. “There is no pressure for tonight. They all know not to touch you in any way, and Thor has promised to keep his boisterous level to a minimum. But if you get uncomfortable at any time and wish to leave, you just need to tell me and we’ll come straight back.”

That promise settled her nerves a little, and she relaxed and offered a smile. “Thank you, Loki.”

“Of course. Now, would you like a shower or bath?”

“Just a shower will be ok.”

“Very well. I’ll hang the dress on the back of the door.”

She watched as he did just that then alighted and went to her. He carefully traced her flushed cheek with his thumb and smiled gently. She immediately lost herself in his eyes. Now, all she wanted to do was stay there in his room with him all night.

He slowly bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’ll leave you to it.”

A wave of heat went through her from the tender gesture, and she stammered a reply then went into the en suite.

~~~~~

“Astra, it’s so nice to meet you,” Frigga greeted with a sweet smile, her hands clasped in front of her.

“At last we get to meet the young woman who has our son distracted from his duties,” Odin said.

Astra’s eyes widened and she looked up to Loki. “I don’t want to distract you.”

He shook his head, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. “I’m not distracted, I promise.”

“Don’t worry, child,” Frigga added lightly, “Odin is joking. It was probably hard to tell because he never jokes. I doubt he even knows _how_ to tell a joke.”

“You didn’t say that when we first started dating. I had you laughing quite a lot,” Odin defended.

“Yes, but that was then, dear. Your humour seems to fade much like your hair is.”

Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she looked at her husband, whose mouth was curved in amusement. The brother’s chuckled at their banter, and they all took their seats at the table; Astra sitting next to Loki, Thor opposite, and the King and Queen at either end.

Dinner was eaten with light conversation. Astra had a feeling they were being tame compared to how they usually acted, at least where the brother’s were concerned. She only spoke when asked a question, and that wasn’t often since they knew this was a huge step for her in the healing process. They didn’t want to overwhelm her.

Overall, though, she was glad she went. The family was nice, especially Frigga. She was sweet yet Astra could see strength in those eyes that shouldn’t be messed with. She was a strong woman, and Astra could see why she was beloved and respected.

She couldn’t help but recall her own mother. She was strong yet gentle as well, and was always there to protect Astra from anything. The one thing she couldn’t protect her from was her own death.

“How are feeling?” Loki asked, closing his bedroom door after them.

“Ok,” she murmured quietly, wringing her hands in front of her as she turned to face him. “Thank you for taking me tonight. Your family is nice.”

He smiled and stepped forward, his movements cautious. “Eh, give it a few times and you might change your mind.”

She chuckled, and he smiled. He loved hearing her laugh.

“I’ll let you get ready for bed,” he said.

She murmured an ‘ok’, grabbed Loki’s clothes she slept in, then disappeared into the en suite. She hung up the dress on the back of the door, unsure what to do with it. When she returned to the bedroom, Loki was in his usual pyjama’s, laying on his back, hands on his stomach and staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

Astra joined him on the bed, and when he looked at her and smiled, she glanced down at her hands clasped in her lap. “Can we, um…” She paused, biting her bottom lip, her behaviour turning awkward as she peeked at him through her lashes. “Can we try something more tonight?”

“More? Touching wise?”

She nodded, her wide eyes studying him and expecting him to reject her. “If that’s ok?”

“Of course it is, darling.”

“Will we…will you…?”

“We won’t make love, not yet. I can give you an orgasm if you like?” he ventured carefully, watching her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she shifted nervously, her lips parted. Her stomach clenched in anticipation, though at the same time, she was unsure. She wanted this; wanted to take the next step, and he was offering to ease her into it.

“I’ll take it slow and only do what you’re comfortable with. If you want me to stop at any time, I will,” he assured gently at the sight of her hesitation.

“Um, ok.”

She laid down and he positioned himself next to her, placing his hand on her cheek then lowered his head, capturing her mouth in his. She relaxed into the familiar embrace, following his lead as he gently coaxed her into opening for him. His hand slowly moved down, cupping her breast and sliding his thumb over her hardening nipple. She moaned into his mouth and pressed closer, loving the sensations he was sparking with her.

His hand reached the hem of her pants and hesitated, resting on her stomach for a moment before his fingers slipped underneath. Pausing directly above her core, he broke the kiss and met her gaze, his own holding a question.

“Are you sure?”

She clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip and nodded. He studied her carefully then resumed the kiss, his hand cupping her heat. She flinched and he broke the kiss, stilling all movement.

“Astra?”

“It’s ok. Keep going.”

He watched her expression carefully as his fingers slid through her wet folds, stroking gently then tapped against her clit. Her eyes rolled back, a soft moan escaping her parted mouth.

His eyes darkened, his own desire growing at the pleasure etched on her beautiful face. He couldn’t help but take in every inch of her features. Her cheeks were flushed, knees rising slightly, back arching as pleasure coursed through her. Every time he looked her in the eyes, hers twinkled with a light that was slowly getting brighter as each day passed. Her healing was gradual, and he’s honoured that he was a witness.

“L-Loki,” she panted, her hand gripping his bicep.

“It’s ok, love. Embrace the pleasure. Let it wash over you. I’m right here,” he cooed gently, still working her clit.

She trembled as the orgasm sent her into bliss, soft sounds leaving her mouth, then she went limp, her head tilting towards him. He smiled and removed his hand. He wanted to lick his fingers but wasn’t sure how she’d take that just yet. He needed to be careful with every move he made.

Instead, he kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, my love. Sleep well.”

The last thing that registered in Astra’s mind was Loki wrapping a protective arm around her waist as he settled next to her for the night.


	8. 8

Astra moaned, her head rolling back in pleasure as Loki flicked his tongue over her sensitive bud. He’d used his hands the past three nights without penetration of any kind. Tonight he offered to use his mouth. She was shocked at the prospect, but he assured her it’s a sensation unlike any other, so she agreed. And she was glad she did.

“Would you like my finger inside you?”

“Uh, oh…ok.”

He positioned a finger at her entrance and slowly entered without slowing his pace. She tensed at the initial feeling, expecting it to hurt, but it didn’t. He eased in all the way then paused, letting her get used to it. She relaxed, and he curled his finger to the perfect spot, making her gasp in pleasure. He increased the pace and carefully inserted a second finger, keeping an eye on her reactions. With his fingers and mouth working their magic, the orgasm washed over her in a powerful wave. She went limp on the mattress, Loki licking her juices and eased his fingers out.

When she drifted down from her high, she opened her eyes to see Loki reposition at her side with one of his shirts. He’d covered her nakedness with the sheet, but he knew she wasn’t comfortable sleeping in such a state yet. She sat up and he pulled it over her and she settled back under the covers.

“Are you ok?”

Her face flushed, a mixture of the afterglow of the orgasm and nerves, she nodded. “That was amazing. Thank you for showing me these things, Loki.”

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’m honoured, darling.”

Her cheeks heated more at the endearment and show of affection. They always had that effect, and he loved the sight. What he loved most was that she trusted him with her life and body, and watching her come undone under his touch was a sight he relished in.

“Can I…I was wondering if…” She hesitated, her eyes darting down at her hands fidgeting with the edge of the sheet.

“It’s ok, Astra. You can ask me anything.”

“I was wondering if I could…touch you?” she whispered.

Loki’s eyes darkened, lust surging through him at the thought of her working him. But he knew he could get quite dominating in the heat of the moment, and he didn’t want to scare her. However, she was trusting him to ease her into the pleasures of the flesh, and this was a step closer to her healing. He would have to hold back his lust, and that wouldn’t be easy. Given everything he’d been doing with her, he’d worked himself into an overwhelming state of frustration at not having been able to find release outside of his own hand. But for Astra, he’d reign it in. He had to.

“If you like,” he eventually replied.

She watched with wide, curious eyes as he stood and removed his clothes. She’d only seen his bare chest so far, and though he tried to hide it, she had noticed the bulge in his pants after he gave her an orgasm.

When he stood naked, analysing her expression carefully, her gaze landed on his erection, and her mouth dry. He was big. Much bigger than her uncle. The thought of him eventually making love to her riddled her with anxiety.

“Astra? It’s ok, love. If you’re not ready for this step, we can stop.”

He made an effort to sound gentle, but the roughness in his voice was easily heard, and he silently cursed himself. His cock was begging for someone else’s touch. He hadn’t been with another since he spoke with Astra about love-making. The woman she overheard was who he’d spent the night with a few days prior. Since then though, he refused to go with anyone else. Astra was trusting him to show her the beautiful side of intimacy, and that to him meant a relationship. What kind, he was uncertain, but right now, they were involved, and he would remain monogamous no matter how many times he had to resort to his hand.

She took a deep breath and met his gaze. “No, it’s ok. I want to try.”

He laid next to her, watching as she sat up, her eyes roaming his naked form. “You’re in charge here, Astra. Do what you’re comfortable with.”

“I don’t want to do something you don’t like.”

He smiled and reached up, stroking his thumb across her cheek. “Impossible, love. Don’t overthink it. Simply touch and explore to your hearts content.”

Her hands were warm as her fingers traced over his chest, nipples and abdomen, his muscles twitching at the soft touches. He closed his eyes and focused on his breath, resisting the urge to thrust his hips upward as a silent indication of where he wanted attention. When her hand found his cock, her fingers tracing up from base to tip, he couldn’t bite back a moan. His breath came out sharper, his hands fisting the sheet either side of him in an attempt to control himself. Her touch was torturously slow.

He pried his eyes open and glanced at her, seeing her staring at what she was doing with such intensity. His gaze followed, and she wrapped her fingers around his length then gently pumped. He groaned and dropped his head back, his eyes closing as he relished in the sensation.

Astra stared in awe. Loki seemed to be in pain, his knuckles white from fisting the sheet. Yet the sounds he was making were definitely ones of pleasure.

“Loki?”

Her soft voice dragged him back and he opened his eyes, a wild spark alight within them as he met hers.

“How do I do this?”

“May I guide you?”

His hoarse voice sent a wave of heat through her, and she nodded. He gently placed his hand over hers and increased the pressure to what he liked, then showed her how to pump.

“Yes, just like that,” he groaned, his face contorting in pleasure as he released her hand.

She continued at the pace he showed her, watching in fascination as his breath quickened, chest heaved, and his hips thrusted up slightly. This was a sight she’d never seen of him, and she liked it. Her stomach clenched, her still sensitive core throbbing with a fresh wave of arousal.

Her gaze landed on his twitching cock, seeing pre-cum on the slit. She had a sudden urge to taste him. Would he be ok with her using her mouth like he had?

“Keep going, I’m-I’m almost there.”

“Can I use my mouth?” she blurted out without hesitation.

His eyes snapped open and met her, a smile curving his lips, his voice coming out strained. “I would love that, but only if you’re comfortable.”

She nodded, her cheeks flushed with desire, her hand pausing.

“Kneel between my legs,” he said thickly, making room for her. The idea of her sucking him off sent his lust sky-rocketing. When she was in position, she glanced up at him in question, so he added, “Use your tongue around the head then slowly take it into your mouth. You won’t be able to take much to start with, and that’s ok. Just do what you can.”

He stared with hooded eyes as she lowered, her tongue darting out to taste him. At the sight of his cock disappearing into her mouth, the warmth that encased it, had him barely able to control himself. He wanted to push her hair out the way and fuck her mouth until he came undone.

He groaned and rolled his head back, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to reign in his desire. Her hand continued to slowly yet firmly pump him with the pressure he’d shown her while her mouth took him in as much as she could. The heat, her touch, her mouth, the sensations flooding him. She felt so good, and he couldn’t hold back.

“Gods, Astra, I’m coming,” he strained. His hands gripped the sheets painfully to keep from reaching for her, and he groaned his release.

Astra pulled away as his seed shot out, landing on her lips, chin and neck, dripping down to her shirt. Her eyes went wide as she watched him go limp. She couldn’t believe she just did that. She made Loki feel good like he’d done to her, and she _enjoyed_ it. It even made her core clench in desire, craving more. Perhaps he was right after all.

~~~~~

Astra watched in fascination as the female warrior fought. The way she moved despite her armour was incredible. She was strong, fast and powerful. Astra couldn’t help but be in complete awe.

“Keep staring at her like that, darling, and I’ll get jealous,” Loki teased from next to her.

She smiled, unable to take her eyes off Sif. “I can’t help it. She’s…amazing.” She took down a soldier and immediately blocked another attack. “How does she do that?”

“Practice. And believe me, she does so more than anyone. She’s determined.”

“When you said she’s among the top warriors, you weren’t exaggerating.”

Sif took down the final soldier and thanked them out of respect then walked over to us. “I wasn’t expecting an audience,” she said with a curious smile, sheathing her sword.

“Astra wished to see you train. She is quite fascinated with how a woman can be a powerful warrior.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Astra said nervously, wringing her hands. She didn’t want to be a nuisance.

“Of course not. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to learn. You don’t have to be a soldier, but learning to fight might help you gain your confidence.”

Astra’s eyes widened in shock at the offer and she sought Loki’s gaze.

He smiled and gently squeezed her hand. “It’s up to you, darling. I do agree with Sif that it might help, but it’s your choice.”

Astra turned back to the woman standing in front of her. She desperately wanted to say yes, but she wasn’t sure she could. What if she messed up? What if she annoyed Sif? What if she got overwhelmed and freaked out?

“No one is good straight away,” Loki expressed, reading her expression. “Sif wouldn’t offer if she didn’t expect it to take time.”

“It’s true,” Sif agreed, getting my attention. “Watching Loki learn to fight was like watching grass grow.”

Loki sent a playful glare at the woman warrior now smirking, happy with her own joke.

“But it doesn’t matter how long it takes, or how long you want to train for. It’s just an option,” Sif affirmed, sending her a kind smile.

Astra nodded. She was willing to at least try. “I’d love to, if you’re sure.”

“We can start tomorrow afternoon if you like?”

“Uh, yeah, that sounds good.”

“Wonderful. I’ll have clothes sent to Loki’s room for you to wear. I’ll see you then.”

“Thank you, Sif.”

The warrior woman smiled, nodded and turned, going back to the field where other soldiers approached to train.

A funny feeling went through Astra. It was a mixture of nerves and anticipation. The thought of being able to fight and defend herself was liberating, and she couldn’t wait to get started.


	9. 9

The first day of training well. Sif asked Astra to show her how she punched, then made a comment about how no wonder her hand hurt when she punched that trafficker, followed by showing her the proper technique. Sif was surprisingly a patient teacher given her lack of patience for the soldiers she trained with. Needless to say, Astra learned a lot in that hour session alone. Now, there she was, in her fourth lesson, and she was loving it.

Loki was confident enough to go deal with his Prince duties, leaving Astra in the safe hands of Sif. But he did enjoy watching her train. He was proud of the woman she was becoming. She was showing more strength and voicing her thoughts, more so when he encouraged it. She still had traumas to heal, but she was taking those steps every day, and witnessing it filled him with so much pride.

For the past week, he’d been helping her become confident in her own skin. She was letting go easier whenever she let him give her an orgasm, and she was learning how to pleasure him as well. He quite enjoyed teaching her, but what he loved more than anything was the she enjoyed everything they did. There was no sign of hesitation or discomfort. If there were, he’d pick up on it and they’d stop immediately. She’d even started sleeping naked after what they did.

Loki alighted from the en suite in only pyjama pants and got into his side of the bed. The only candle alight was on his bedside table, giving the room a soft golden glow. She was ready for the next step. She knew it. Now all she had to do was say the words.

“Are you wanting to do anything tonight or just sleep?” he asked softly, turning on his side to face her.

“Actually, I was wondering if…we could try the full thing?”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You want to make love? Are you sure you’re ready?”

“I think so. I’d like to at least try if that’s ok?”

“Of course it is, darling. And as usual, if you get overwhelmed and need to stop, you tell me.”

At her nod of understanding, he shifted closer, cupping her face then captured her mouth within his. He loved the way she responded to him; melting into his embrace.

He moved his hand down, over her breast and to the hem of her shirt and slipped it under. He took it slow, letting his hands travel over the warmth of her waist before removing the material barrier. Her own hands explored his bare chest, enjoying the way his muscles twitched in response.

He shifted and braced himself over her, planting kisses on her jaw and neck, and found her sensitive spot that always elicited a gasp and moan. Continuing his descent, he reached her nipple, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud and taking it into his mouth. She automatically arched up, the beautiful sounds she made urging him on.

He went lower, kissing her soft, heated skin. Pausing at her pants, he glanced up to check her reactions as he hooked his fingers under the hem. Seeing her features reflecting nothing but pleasure, he slid them down and off. His gentle, careful touch moved up her legs as he positioned himself between them, planting kisses along her thighs.

When his mouth reached her throbbing core that was wet and ready for his attention, he wasted no time in using his tongue and fingers. Watching her come undone and knowing he can give her such ecstasy filled him with pride.

As she was trembling with the aftermath of her first orgasm, he stood and removed his pants then knelt between her legs, watching as she drifted down from her high. He loved this sight; her flushed cheeks, her dazed eyes sparkling with love, and her smile. Oh, he loved that smile.

“Are you ready?” he asked, studying her carefully.

Her gaze drifted down to his erection and a flash of fear crossed her expression.

“It’s ok if you’re not,” he assured gently. “This is a big step, and we can wait as long as you need to.”

She dragged her gaze back up to meet his. Seeing the patience and love echoing back, she relaxed and shook her head. “No, it’s ok. I want this.”

He analysed her for a moment, making sure she meant it, then lowered to brace himself over her. “There shouldn’t be any pain, but if there is, it won’t last. One word, and I stop. Ready?”

At her nod, he positioned himself at her entrance then kissed her, starting off slow until she relaxed into him again, her arms wrapping around him. He increased the passion and gradually pushed the head in. She tensed at the sensation, and he broke away, scanning her face.

“Try and relax, darling. You’re safe with me, I promise.” He planted a kiss on her forehead and temple, feeling her relax again. “Ok?”

“Y-yes.”

He kissed her again and continued easing in, taking it inch by agonising inch. He groaned into her mouth as she clenched around him, and it took all his strength to keep it slow. Gods, she felt amazing.

There was a slight sting as he stretched her, but between his kissing and soft caresses, it didn’t last long as he’d promised. When he was fully sheathed inside, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, both releasing moans of pleasure.

“Are you ok?”

His husky voice made her eyes open, meeting his darkened ones. When she nodded, he withdrew most the way then eased back in. The sensation of him being inside her was so different. His every move was careful and controlled, every caress gentle and loving, and he treated her with respect, ensuring she enjoyed every second of what they were doing.

He set a good pace and began kissing her neck again, eliciting that musical moan from her as her nails dug into his back, her body arching into him, craving more. He could get lost in her, the way she moved, her moans and caresses.

He was close, and the feel of her walls fluttering around his length told him she was as well. He reached down between them, his fingers finding her clit, and applied the perfect amount of pressure. That was all it took for her orgasm to wash over her, him right behind, his seed filling her.

He collapsed, trying to keep his weight off her while they caught their breath. He pulled out and fell on the bed next to her, both of them laying spent. Loki glanced at her, seeing her face flushed and a soft smile curving her lips. He would do everything in his power to keep that smile there.

He stood and went to the en suite, cleaned up then got a warm washcloth. Returning, he gently cleaned her, seeing her blush deepen at the action. He put it back then rejoined her in bed, and she cuddled into his side.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, unable to stop the slight uncertainty in his voice.

“Amazing,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

He relaxed and kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight, darling. Sleep well.”

She hummed in response, and he listened as her breath evened out with slumber.

She’d grown so comfortable with him, and watching her sleep, he couldn’t help but hope she stayed. He wanted everything with Astra; a home, a life, a family if she was willing to adopt kids who needed a home, much like both of them had been. One day, perhaps, but he was getting ahead of himself. Right now, he relished in having her in his arms.

~~~~~

_Seven years later…_

“Mum! Dahlia stole my toy!”

“Did not! You put it down and walked away!”

Loki zipped up the beautiful emerald dress on Astra then leaned down to kiss her shoulder. “I’ll handle that.”

“Thank you, love.”

He smiled and left their bedroom, going into the living area where the five-year-old twins, Dahlia and Kelby were arguing.

One she was ready, she left the room and walked out, seeing her husband kneeling next to their adopted children. He was so good with kids, and they loved it when he used his magic. They couldn’t wait for him to teach them, but per Astra’s request, they were to wait until they were at least ten.

A knock sounded at the front door, so Astra walked over and opened it, revealing Sif and The Warriors Three. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

“Of course,” Sif replied as they all entered the lovely home. “You and Loki deserve a night to yourselves.”

“And I hear he’s planned quite the night,” Fandral said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Astra chuckled and shook her head, though was unable to stop the blush creeping across her cheeks. Loki had surprised her by saying he had a night planned for just them, and that the kids would be looked after.

The fact that he asked all four friends to babysit went to show just how much he ensured the kids would be in safe hands. Although, Astra wondered just how much trouble they’d get into. Sif and Hogun she trusted. The other two were like children themselves in a lot of ways, so she had her doubts.  
Nonetheless, she walked up to her family as Loki stood. “Ok, kids, be good for your aunt and uncles.”

“We will, Mum!” they beamed in unison.

“We shall teach them how to fight like true warriors!” Volstagg declared.

“No!” Astra and Loki replied, making the friends laugh.

“Maybe I should stay,” Astra said, turning to Loki.

He smiled and took her hands in his, raising them to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. “They are safe with them. I promise.”

“But-”

“Astra, darling, you need a night off. We both do. Everything will be fine, I assure you.”

She bit her bottom lip and glanced over at her kids now climbing on Volstagg and he pretended to fall under their attack. The way he held them to make sure they didn’t get hurt made her relax and realise Loki was right.

Smiling up at her husband, she nodded. “Ok, let’s go.”

They made their way through the city and towards a beautiful spot in an open garden. A blanket was laid out on the grass and a picnic basket was set up. Magical lights were spread around to offer just enough illumination, while the stars and moon did the rest.

“Loki…this is beautiful,” she murmured, completely in awe.

“Nothing will ever compare to your beauty, darling.”

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she met his, seeing his sincerity. She stepped into his arms and leaned up, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

“As I love you.” He placed a kiss on her lips then forehead then gestured to the blanket. “Shall we?”

She smiled and they walked over, laying on the soft blanket. Loki had her favourite meal and desert prepared, and after they ate, they laid in each other’s arms, staring up at the sky. Her eyes widened as greens and purples mixed and swayed among the twinkling stars.

This happened once every five years. She’d never seen it in person, but she’d heard how captivating it was. She snuggled into Loki and he wrapped his arm around her as they watched the mesmerising light show.

When she ran from the house that had kept her captive all those years ago, she didn’t know what or who she was running towards. Loki. He showed her that men could be loving and gentle.

He was more than a Prince. More than a Frost Giant. More than the God of Mischief. He was her true love. Her home. And no matter what happened, she would always find her way back to his arms.


End file.
